Joining Forces Against the World
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Dany/Loki, Odin


"Who is the creature they call the mothers of dragons, father?"

Even at such a young age my need for knowledge, along with misfit which was the very seat of my power, was hard to control and learning about the humans was always fascinating.

(most of all the beautiful ones that could come to use in the future)

"Loki, this woman is no mere human; she is almost one of us. Her blood is mixed with that of her children, and because of that no flames harms her. I know how you are, son, and I will not have you risking yourself for the sake of curiosity."

It was not my place to openly defy my father, who enjoys calling himself that despite the blue frost that fills me up, but I could no longer hold in my daring smirk at the mention of my demise.

(if a woman would be the end of my cunning self the world would surely come to an end)

"Oh, father, why on earth would I do something as foolish as that?"

However, inside I was already wearing my trickster's horns and dressed in gold and green, as the king I've been since my veins iced over. I was all ready to leave my dear home behind, and those who speak with respect and bow deep only because they fear the malice in my eyes.

(knowing that I could snap my princely fingers and have their eyes, but I've rather have their minds to play with)

"Just be cautious for me, my son, there are many things in the realms that you do not yet know about."

As he walked away, going to play favorites with brother dear, all I could do was smile and get my looming horns ready for a long journey.

"That is why I must visit all of the realms, father, so I know what I am to rule over."

"Khaleesi, a very strange man is in your tent, do you wish for the knight to protect you from him?"

The poor girl looked like a demon was waiting for me in my tent, if such a creature was not merely tales or if one could even fit within my home, but I would not let any man frighten me.

(if fierce dragons slept upon my bare skin I believe I could easily take any human man)

"No need to fear, with my dragons by my side, no human shall overtake me. He would not wish to wake the dragon."

As I went in, trying to look like the queen I was rather than the little girl had been at the very start, and saw what had frightened the child ever so much.

"Finally, we meet mother of dragons."

I stood before him, watching a smirk rise as he took in the small creature before him (trying to figure out if I was the rightful queen), glaring right back into his mischievous eyes and standing on my toes to try to outshine those outlandish horns.

"You, Loki, are easily spotted as well, god of misfit. Those horns give you away, but I would suggest hiding them when you leave my tent, my children will think you are a ram ready for the taking."

I was able to match his smile, despite the pitter patter of my childish heart (the only part of me that will never harden) and hold out my hands in greeting for my dangerous guest.

(wondering if the game of kings was flooding into other realms as well)

I let my breath go as he took my hands in his, instead of trying to murder someone that he feared was stronger than him, but trying to read that smile of his was like deciphering ancient scrolls.

"My lovely queen, your hospitality is most endearing. I see why those around you are tricked by your softness, but I can see the dragon fire that swells deep beneath your skin."

His lips touched my hand spurting a flame as beautiful as he, showing how much fire adored me and succumbed to my every whim. hospitality

"Someday soon I will need someone such as you by my side when the realms finally fall. Will you consider having a little devil like myself upon your enchanting shoulders, Dany?"

With his hand still rested comfortably in mine, his touch making my girly heart start to sing with dragon blood, I let my smile tell him that his smooth words had captured my heart. However, my keen eyes were telling him a different story, that if he dared cross me my dear dragons would feast upon a god for dinner.

(and with the flames lapping at my skin it felt like a deal with a handsome devil was taking place)

"To turn down an offer like this from a god like yourself would be a foolish thing for sure, Loki, so when the time comes for this world to burn down you'll have the mother of dragons beside you."

When he saw that my lips were not welcoming a kiss, knowing that they would burst flames upon him without hesitating, he ran those tricky fingers through my hair and left me with a picture of his grin still in my eyes.

(knowing that I would remember his cunning face and never forget his grin that nearly ruled over me)


End file.
